Oh sweet Love
by Luneth Gray
Summary: Solo otra historia mas de Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken ... si quieren verlo ... les prometo que les gustara ... Rated T por algunas palabras ...
1. Voy

**Hola … aquí les traigo una nueva historia … espero les guste …**

**No solo serán de una pareja en si… xD pero si son de Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken… las parejas hasta ahora son LynXRath, HectorXFlorina, PriscillaXGuy, ErkXNino… solo esas por el momento… pero me tendrán que tener paciencia en subir los caps… para más info revisar mi perfil: P…**

**_"Diálogos"_**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**… Bueno si eso es todo… empecemos…**

* * *

><p><strong>VOY<strong>

**POV Rath**

El sol se estaba poniendo y allí estaba de Nuevo, en el medio de la nada, con (como a mí me gustaba llamarle) "mi tropa". Cinco personas en los campos, sin muchas armas ni provisiones; de cualquier modo, ¿porque estaba acá? ¿Cuándo fue que acepté esta misión? Yo era un lobo solitario, porque, cuando había escuchado su nombre, había querido ser un héroe hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para salvarla. Esto estaba mal, en muchos sentidos, primero, yo no peleaba por personas que casi no conocía; segundo, ella podía cuidarse (verdad) y tercero, yo no peleo en tropas o grupos y peor aún por una mujer … bueno aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, me era imposible ignorar este sentimiento que me estaba arrastrando a mi perdición … esto me daría una muy mala reputación, el Lobo Blanco enamorado de una chica con ojos salvajes y un corazón de oro, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba yo. Como sea, estaba en camino a verla.

Dos días han pasado y estaba enfrente de algo que parecía un castillo, definitivamente ella estaba ahí. El lugar estaba rodeado de muchos enemigos, sería muy difícil entrar sin ser notados, pero, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella… huh? ¿Que acabo de decir? … ¿cualquier cosa? … debe de ser que estoy muy cansado… si eso debe de ser… …

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya les advierto que si a alguien no le gusta mi forma de escribir, por favor absténgase de ponerme reviews de mal gusto diciendo que no les gusto… se los agradecería mucho… -.-<strong>

**~LobitaAlfa**


	2. Manual de Instrucciones

**Disclaimer: Fire emblem y sus personajes no me pertenece ... si asi fuera yo seria muy rica -.- ...**

* * *

><p><strong>MANUAL DE INSTRUCCIONES<strong>

**POV Lyn**

Oh genial! otra pelea. De pronto fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Mark, gritando algún tipo de órdenes de batalla. Está bien… hare lo que él dice.

Esto se estaba poniendo mejor, seguro soy buena peleando, pero mandarme sola al flanco izquierdo del lugar sin ayuda, seguramente había perdido alguna pizca de cordura que le quedaba, no quiero morir acá, tan lejos de mi país… bueno mejor me concentro en la batalla o me matarán antes de tiempo…

Empecé a caminar con mucha preocupación hacia el flanco izquierdo… de pronto, de la nada vi a alguien que me parecía familiar, esto no podía estar pasando, tiene que haber un error … no, no hay ningún error, es Rath! … cuando pensé que este día era raro ahora se pone más raro… talvés él pueda ayudarme…

Y allí estaba yo, caminando hacia él, cuando se me acercó y me preguntó:

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

Dios! Colapsé mentalmente cuando escuché su voz tan profunda.

"_Bueno, sí, ¿nos ayudarás?"_

"_Claro, ¿por qué no?" _

Me miró a los ojos con un poco de lujuria y dijo:

"_Tendré oportunidad de matar a unos cuantos estúpidos, me encantaría"_

Claro, cuando pensaba que lo haría por mí. Típico, porque en la mente de un hombre solo hay guerra y sexo…

Los hombres deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones… no los entiendo y creo que nunca los entenderé.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí hay un poco de como las mujeres vemos a los hombres… jajajajaja… así como ellos no nos entienden, nosotros tampoco los entendemos ;) ... <strong>

**Reviews?**

**para todos mis lectores les mando una galleta electronica ... :)**

**~LobitaAlfa**


	3. Muerte

**Disclaimer: enserio alguien lee esto . ... como sea ... Si alguno de los personajes o historia me pertenecieran no estaria escribiendo estas ... por lo tanto, no, estos personajes e historia no me pertenecen ... .**

* * *

><p><strong>MUERTE<strong>

**POV Lyn**

La pelea fue dura, estaba tan cansada, pero al fin se había terminado. Si nosotros habíamos Ganado, pero habíamos perdido a tantos amigos, esto no se sentía como una victoria para mi. Habíamos perdido a Florina, Sain y a muchos otros soldado y … habíamos perdido a Rath… si, y me temo que fue por mi culpa … estaba parada al alcance de una ballista y por estar tan concentrada en unos soldados que me habían rodeado, no me di cuenta de la ballista, hasta que sentí como la flecha rompía la piel de mi espalda … el dolor fue instantáneo, pude sentir el beso de la muerte en mi mejilla … el soldado que estaba enfrente de mi se aprovecho de la situación y me ataco con su hacha … cuando pensé que todo había terminado, escuche un grito … abrí mis ojos solo para ver a Rath enfrente de mi, dándome la espalda, sosteniéndose con una mano su estomago y en la otra una flecha ensangrentada …

"_Rath,__¿estas__bien?__"_ dije con la voz llena de preocupación.

"_Yo … Lyn … no … llores" _

Dijo antes de caer al suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre cubrió rápidamente la tierra alrededor de su torso. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas de lagrimas. No podía dejarlo acá, en el medio del campo de batalla, pero no tenia opción…

Ahora me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada para salvarlo … pues después de todo, el me amaba como yo lo amaba …

* * *

><p><strong> Noooooooo … pobre Lyn … no es que odie a Rath (todo lo contrario) pero alguien tenia que morir … jajajajajajajaja y pues queria un poco de drama … no sean mals conmigo … U.U<strong>

**Reviews?**

_**~LobitaAlfa**_


	4. Inocencia

**Disclaimer: No, fire emblem no me pertenece … porque si asi fuera … no tendría que estudiar para mis parciales … U.U!**

* * *

><p><strong>INOCENCIA<strong>

**POV Hector**

¿Por qué me tenía miedo? Seguro yo era un bruto, pero vamos … ¿porque ella siempre tenía que ser tan miedosa? Lo único que parecía no importarle era esta estúpida Guerra, siempre estaba tan emocionada de poder pelear y proteger a su querida Lyn … esperen … hmmmm… nah … no creo que ella sea lesbiana … pero eso explicaría porque le teme tanto a los hombres y porque ama tanto a Lyn … … NO! ella solo es una niña, estoy bastante seguro que no es lesbiana… bueno suficiente de esos pensamientos… vamos a ver que esta hacienda …

"Um… Gr-Gracias por sal-salvarme! Se…Se acuerda de mí? yo so-soy Florina … servidora de la Casa de Caelin … … … Lo dije! … Lo dije, ¿verdad? Huey, lo dije!"

"_Hey Florina … "que haces?"_

"_Ack__"_

"_¿El __Pegaso __te __comió __la __lengua?,__vamos __di __algo, __te __vi __hablando __con __ese __caballo __alado, __no __me __ignores__ … __¿soy __alguna __clase __de __monstruo?__"_

"_¿Pe-Perdón?__"_

"_Wow!__Si __hablas! __Hola __soy __Hector__"_

"_Eek!__"_

"_Vamos__, __no __tengas __miedo, __yo __nunca __te __haría __daño__ … __nunca__"_

"_Soy __Flo-Florina__"_

"_Si__ … __lo__sé__ … __estoy __feliz __de __que __hablaras __conmigo__"_

La tome por el brazo, ella tembló bajo mi toque y con un delicado movimiento acerqué su cara a la mía y besé su mejilla.

Cuando la solté estaba más roja que un tomate y pensé … inocencia, esa es la mejor forma de describirla …

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajajaja … solo diré una cosa AMO A HECTOR es tan … ¿destructivo? Jajajajajaja … no lo sé … simplemente me encanta su carácter de niño grande … ^^ … si estoy loca losé … xD<strong>

**Reviews?**

**~LobitaAlfa**


End file.
